


Know

by mee4ever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 23:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12000399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mee4ever/pseuds/mee4ever
Summary: Castiel knew that Dean knew.Or the one where Castiel doesn't know that Dean doesn't know.





	Know

**Author's Note:**

> anon prompted: "hey we're in 9th grade and I've been crushing on you since 7th grade and I'm pretty sure you know but I'm too anxious about everything else for me to make a move" Destiel pls?
> 
> Uploaded to keep track on my fics. Not beta read.

Castiel knew that Dean knew. And Castiel knew that Dean knew that Castiel knew that he knew. It’s not like Castiel’s been really good at hiding it? Not since that school trip in seventh grade when Dean had slept next to him in a way to tiny bunk bed because there had been a shortage and Castiel hadn’t been able to sleep at all because Dean had just kept talking all night long in whispering tones and Castiel had just laid there, feeling Dean’s arm against his arm and Dean’s knee against his thigh and Dean’s breath against his cheek and he’d just fallen so hard, so fast. It was years since then, and Dean hadn’t figured it out right then and there, but somewhere along the line, he had and he hadn’t felt the same so he hadn’t said anything. Right? He’d dated a blond cheerleader instead and Castiel had been torn between being happy for him and at the same time feeling like maybe he would be better off in a hut in the woods where not a single way he turned Dean Winchester would appear.

Instead, Dean was just everywhere Castiel is. Like a cosmic joke. See, Castiel, you can’t have this person but I’m going to give him to you just enough so that you’re still going to be hooked on him, but I’m going to make him talk about cheerleaders just a little too much so you know there’s no way in hell he’ll ever love you the way you love him. Right? But then again, Dean had broken up with that flyer. Despite her good looks and social status and... everything. She hadn’t been right, Dean had explained and he’d looked at Castiel funny. And for the first time, Castiel wondered if Dean knew that Castiel knew that he knew and if  _maybe_ there was something Castiel should know, too?

Then there was junior prom and Dean went with yet another cheerleader. Dark haired and curvier, and Castiel didn’t go at all. When afterward, Dean had asked him why he hadn’t, Castiel had told him that he’s being stupid and that he already knew why. Dean had gotten flustered and speechless and thankfully Sam had saved the situation by trying to get Dean to order them pizza. So Dean knew. And Castiel knew that he knew. And Dean knew that Castiel knew that he knew. They shared the most awkward dinner in the history of dinner; Sam sitting between them on the living room couch and laughing at Simpsons. Castiel didn’t want to be rude and just leave, but he wanted to. Craved to get out of the house. Wanted to run all the way home and pretend Dean Winchester didn’t exist.

Sam made his exit half an hour later and despite the urge to just get up and leave, Castiel stayed put. He and Dean both stared straight forward for another thirty minutes before Dean finally took a breath and proclaimed he hadn’t known that was how Castiel felt for him and that he would very much have liked to have gone to prom with him rather than the girl he had taken. Then they sat quiet for another ten minutes as they both melted that confession. Castiel had known that Dean knew, but here he comes telling Castiel that he had, in fact, not known at all? It wasn’t until the end of that tenth minute that Castiel understood that Dean had said that he wanted to take Castiel to  _prom_. 

After that, they both knew for pretty damn certain that they liked each other. 


End file.
